The present invention relates to rain gutters and in particular to diverters for diverting a flow of water into the gutters which otherwise might overshoot the gutters.
Rain gutters are often attached to lower edges of roofs to catch and control runoff during rain storms. Such gutters are very effective along straight roof edges. However, at locations where rain runoff is concentrated, the flow of water often overshoots the gutter, and results in a stream of water shooting off the roof. Compounding the problem, roof lines often include a meeting of two roof portions near an entry to the house. When such meeting forms a “V”, the flow of rain runoff is concentrated in the “V” and may easily overshoot the gutter and produce a waterfall off of the roof. When this occurs near an entry, the result may be both annoying and produce a slippery walkway.